Collections and Antiquities
by AnchorageUnpainted
Summary: A collection of many different characters and one-shots for everyone. Pick and choose! Canons and pairings will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. Rating is for safety and might move around accordingly.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: I get bored and scribble these down at times. A lot of times, songs inspire me, so I'll list the song I was listening to at the top. Look for pairings or canons near the title. :3 enjoy! ****

"Fly Me To The Moon" (implied EzioLeo)

Characters: Leonardo and Ezio.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever seen the moon so bright?"<p>

Leonardo gazed up at the sky wistfully, chewing the tip of his paint brush.

"It looks the same every night to me," Ezio said, danging his feet from the edge of the roof. "Every single night."

"You aren't giving it enough attention, then," Leonardo corrected. He made a careful sweep of paint across the canvas in his lap, giving his Firenze skyline a horizon. "If you would stop to look at it every now and then, you would see that it has its own characteristics. Like these little gray marks...from what, I'm not sure."

Ezio glanced up lazily, pulling his hood back for a clear view. "It looks...dirty," he sighed.

"Maybe it is."

Leonardo dipped his brush in white paint, very precisely dabbing it across his canvas. He dotted the rooftops in his skyline with highlights of moonlight, gave the deep blue sky a definite moon, and lined the streets with blue-white light.

"It looks so close, but if it is really that small, it seems it would not give off so much light. Maybe it is farther away than it seems," he sighed. "I want to know what it is. I want to know what the stars are, where they came from, and what they are made of. Maybe there are other places like this."

"Places like what?"

"Like...here. Somewhere out there, in all that black, one of those stars must be like us. Right?"

For a moment, Eizo pondered this. What were the stars? What was the moon? If Leonardo was right, there could be thousands of places just like Firenze out in the stars. Or even different. Maybe they were totally foreign-but Ezio didn't feel like following his thoughts out.

"I guess," Ezio finally answered. "What has you so curious? You are never satisfied with the things around you."

Leonardo nearly contradicted him, but he stopped. It took one glance out over Firenze to make him realize that Ezio was right. Even with the beautiful skyline, the pristine architecture, and the surrounding flora and fauna, Firenze simply wasn't enough.

The cool night breeze brushed over his face, making him shiver. There was so much to be discovered outside of Firenze; outside of Italy, outside of Europe. Leonardo knew that there were new worlds out there, far far away from him, that were begging to be discovered.

It made him feel small, but Leonardo liked this. He liked the idea that there were things out there much bigger than him and made up of much more than him. He liked having the challenge of mapping out new territory and exploring. It gave his mind room to wander and roam and work freely, and it let his creativity overflow. What did these worlds look like? What did they smell like, what did they feel like?

But then the man sitting next to him chuckled, and Leonardo lost his train of thought. He looked down at Ezio, who was reclining comfortably now on the tile rooftop of the chapel, and back out at Firenze. Something new occurred to him, though. Something that made him content with the small world around him.

"I am quite satisfied here," he said, smiling to himself.

"You are lying," Ezio chided. "Lying, and you know it."

"I am not! It is not the environment or the things around me that keep me satisfied."

Ezio eyed him, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Then what is it?" he asked.

Leonardo took one last look around him. He put his canvas down on the rooftop, listening to the noises around him intently. Nothing could be heard for miles. Nothing that he was interested in anyway. And nothing cuaght his eye. There was only one thing that garnered all his attention, and it was lying next to him on the rooftop. The most mysterious, confusing, confounding puzzle of all.

"You," he said softly, and went back to his painting.


	2. Chapter 2

****Oh hey. This is the first type of writing I've ever done in this style, so...please excuse my awkwardness :o ****

"All Over You" Spill Canvas (Maltair, AltMal, whatever you wanna call it)

* * *

><p>It had been a full month since Altair had set out for Damascus. He hated it there and he wanted out; he'd seen the streets so many times and for so long now that he detested the very mention of the city.<p>

He'd completed his assignment early though, which gave him extra time to do as he pleased around the Kingdom. He had more than a week to do nothing and it only took a long day's ride to reach any of the other cities.

The decision came quickly. He knew instantly where he was going to spend his remaining free time before he returned to Masyaf. Early on his first extra morning off, he headed south at a steady pace, only pausing to snag some exotic gifts from the markets inside the city.

The hours passed and Altair rode farther and farther south, watching the terrain change as he went. The warm sandstone cliffs and hot, flat rooftops of Jerusalem were a welcoming sight and he was elated to finally make his way down the winding road to the city's gates, slipping past unsuspecting guards and disappearing into the throng of people. The light was faded now, cooling the city after a long summer's day, and it was the perfect time to slip onto the rooftops undetected.

He saw the lattice entry on the roof and his heart fluttered excitedly. It was still open, waiting for any straggling or late Assassins, but Altair knew that he would be the only person to go through it that night.

His leather boots hit the stone floor silently. A quick scan told him that there were no other Assassins there.

Malik, curled up comfortably on his pillows, knew the sound of Altair's stride. He stirred, blinking up at him sleepily though his excitement woke him quickly. And what was that Altair had in the bag? Something to eat he guessed, propping himself up on his elbow.

Altair sat down next to him, dumping out his bag of gifts on the blankets next to Malik. There were inkpots, brushes, papers...all unique to Damascus. A few things, however were special. Edible, unnatural to the Jerusalem area.

The smell was mouthwatering. Malik knew instantly what it was just by the citrous aroma and it thrilled him; these were his favorite of all treats and he couldn't resist them.

Altair knew this and he was simply baiting Malik; he could only afford one of each, so he took the sweetest of the two and palmed it, out of Malik's reach. Malik narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Assassin and made a move for the fruit, but Altair simply held it behind his back.

The smirk that spread across Altair's face nearly infuriated Malik. It was that same snarky grin that he always had, the same lopsided smile that Malik had grown to love and hate. It always showed that he was up to something either nefarious or positively amazing, and which of the two Malik could never discern.

Malik lunged for the treat playfully, almost angry at Altair over the silliest of things-after a whole month, THIS was how Altair greeted him? Teasing him with his favorite of sweets? But his lunge was simply countered and Altair tipped him over, perching with his elbows on Malik's chest so that he could look down at him smugly. His honey-colored eyes were full of mischief as he drew the fruit from behind his back, dangling it ever so closely to Malik's face.

And worst of all, he reached around to pull the peel away, taking a bite out of it as if to taunt Malik even more. The tension snapped and Malik couldn't take it any longer. He swept his good arm out of Altair's hold, flinging it around his neck and yanking him to the floor. It was a rough, almost forced motion, but in the end Malik got what he wanted.

Altair's lips tasted of sweet Damascus oranges.


End file.
